A Siren's Game
by florivin
Summary: Her heart stopped for a moment and everything that existed in that time, everything and infinity, was hers. The ice in his eyes couldn't stop her, not in that millisecond. Not in the stars that was hers, because they danced in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1** : _**THE REAPING**_

 _IT WASN'T ODD TO FIND HALE_ sat on the porch of her small wooden home, gutting fish like no man's business. It was strange at first, truth be told, when she wore her white cotton dress that allowed the cold red blood to seep into it as easy as a canvas. It wouldn't matter however, this predicament a little like magic, because no matter how dirty it got, it would be washed and pristinely white the next day. Some say that they see her, washing away the blood at sea, almost as if she was returning what she had taken of the fish. It was said that the sea heals all things, truly a miracle- but never like this.

Over time, the absurdity of Hale's cotton fish gutting dress had faded away; after all, Hale was no mystery. She went to school like all the others, and fished to earn a living for her family. Hale had no interest in being a career, as some in her district did. She knew every aspect to surviving and never cared much for _winning_ , without a reason to.

However, on the morning of the Reaping, you would not find Hale on her porch. You would not find her in her bed. At the crack of dawn, she would wake and head quietly to the shore. For the most part, whilst the sun rises, she would sit there with her toes dipped into the cold water, thinking how this could be her last sunrise from the comfort of District Four. Once this thought had unnerved her so much so that she couldn't think or breathe properly, she would swim out into the sea. She left her clothes on, in a way liking the way it dragged her down.

She could think the clearest when submerged and the cold sting of the water felt like heaven on her skin. This is what she was familiar with and she would never leave this home.

Hale floated for what seemed like hours, the skin on her fingers pruning so much that it resembled something alien. It was only when she heard the first voices that she swam back, trying desperately to avoid everyone today.

It was not so easy at home. Funnily enough, her elder sister was waiting for her on the porch. Hale thought to herself about all the fish that had yet to be gutted today, but this soon flew out of her head when her sister greeted her.

"Hale!" Rosia called happily, almost leaping off the step to embrace her sister.

Rosia was lean and tan, with pin straight brunette locks that were almost always tied back in a bun. Today was an exception. Hale had seen her sister just last night, seen as they shared a room so there was no need for the great display but today was Reaping day and all sorts of unfamiliarities occurred.

"The Reaping is soon," Hale reminded Rosia softly, watching the smile falter on her face. "We need to hurry."

"Don't worry, May is making us toast. With strawberry jam!"

May is what the girls called their mother, though that wasn't her name. It was often that they would sell strawberry jam at the market, rather than eating it for themselves. The two entered the house hand in hand, although Hale was dripping wet and shivering. Quickly before she went upstairs to ready herself, she went to the kitchen to kiss her mother on her cheek, which the woman responded by laughing and wiping away the salty kiss.

"Sleep well, May?" Hale asked, although knowing the answer.

"Not today. Never today."

Hale knew that the tiredness in her voice extended further than just losing one night of sleep. It was the constant fear over more than twenty years, paranoid that the two most important things in her life could be taken from her. Rosia had escaped this fate for four years now, a weight lifted from a mother's chest. Hale, only 17, still had two more draws with death.

Hale left her mother and hurried upstairs, running to the bathroom so she could strip and dry herself. She wrapped the towel around herself afterwards and walked out to her room, where Rosia was waiting, concentrating on sewing a missing button back onto her Reaping dress.

"I know it's what you wore last year but it's still so pretty," she said brightly, holding up the dress.

Hale looked at the the thing, one of Rosia's old dresses, all floral and made of a stiffer material than what she liked wearing. She hated to disappoint Rosia but the dress just didn't feel right on her skin the last time she wore it, all scratchy and uncomfortable.

"It's lovely, Rose, but I think I want to wear my white dress this year."

She didn't need to specify which white dress. It was her fish-gutting dress, slightly too big for her and small delicate buttons. It was an off-white colour now, but no blood stains. It was Hale's favourite and she would wear it today. She slipped it on and did a small twirl, just to make her sister smile. Rosia nodded understandingly and placed the dress back onto the bed, picking up a hairbrush instead.

"Let me brush your hair at least, it's all knotty."

Hale groaned but sat compliantly on the bed, knowing it was more an order than a request. Rosia dragged the brush gently through Hale's dark tangles, sometimes tugging more harshly than needed with a small laugh. She let her hair hang loose around her shoulders, not bothering to pin her sister's waves back. Hale was unruly sometimes and was the opposite of her sister; she liked having her hair free unless she was working.

Neither of the girls owned make-up as it wasn't common in their district, unless you were on the wealthier end of the scale. Hale wouldn't bother with it anyway as she didn't find it a necessity However, Rosia had a knack for making her own sort of make-up, naturally, from plants and other ingredients. She had suggested Hale put on some blush, to which the younger sister scowled at. In turn, Rosia chased her around the room till she pinned Hale on the bed and forcefully applied whatever ground up plant it was onto her cheeks. Not that she needed it anyway, both of them red from physical exertion and from laughing.

Although both seemed to be in a pleasant mood, neither ignored the heavy grief in the atmosphere. Today was a day of mourning and however much they smiled, it would not go away. When Rosia had gotten ready as well, they tumbled down the stairs, in a hurry to get to their rare breakfast. They didn't really have the stomach for it, knowing the occasion but neither would allow a good piece of toast with jam to go to waste. Rosia seated herself at the table whilst Hale launched herself onto the kitchen counter, knocking over some cups and cutlery and earning herself a playful slap from her mother.

"Are you leaving early to meet with Cas?" Cassian Locke was Hale's best friend, a mess of a boy, with wild dark curls on top of his head and coffee brown skin spattered with freckles.

Hale nodded, her eyes widening when she had to meet Cassian soon. She ate quickly but still managed to savour every bite. She picked up another slice, "Can I take this for Cas?"

Her friend wasn't necessarily poorer than she was, he, just like her, didn't often experience the luxury of jam and buttered toast.

"I'll walk there with you, May. We'll see you afterwards, Hale. Jules' has managed to get some champagne since it'll be his sister's last Reaping. Cas is invited if he wants."

Hale grinned widely- if she thought jam was a luxury, champagne was a gift from the gods. Still, the occasion deserved it. It was better than a birthday, the relief of never having to be a youthful corpse. She wiggled her fingers goodbye to her family and was out of the door before she knew it. Cas always complained about her being late, a habit that she just couldn't shake. He had often said that she would be late to her own funeral and in this circumstance, it might possibly be the case.

Hale bolted down the sandy streets of District 4, the streets generally empty apart from those still milling to get to the town centre. She paused to wonder if she was too early or too late but the lonely boy standing in the street answered that question for her when they met eyes. They both broke into a run, Hale catapulting herself into Cassian's open arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he spun them both around.

"Hey, Cas. I've not seen you for like ten years," she exaggerated, hopping off the boy.

Cassian frowned. "You saw me three days ago." Hale just smiled in reply so he shook his head and tugged her hand, dragging her along in the direction of the Reaping. "You're late, _again_."

"You can't use again if I haven't been late a first time."

"Don't make me hit you."

The two made their way to the front of their Justice Building at a leisurely pace, insulting and abusing each other in a friendly manner. He gladly took his slice of toast from her, even though it was slightly crumpled. When they arrived, their escort was taking the stage already, a woman who looked like a kraken had just spat her out. The lady registering them gave them both a nasty glare whilst a peacekeeper lightly prodded Cassian's back to keep him moving. They parted ways as the boys and girls were segregated, Hale squeezing a little harder than usual on his hand before they split.

She took her place amongst the other 17 year olds, squeezing in besides two of her school friends, to both of whom she offered a shaky smile. They returned the favour then faced the stage as the Capitol lady began speaking.

"I'm your escort, Winona White, and it's my _pleasure_ to pick the tributes for District 4!"

She continued on with the usual spiel, stopping only to let the tedious video from the Capitol play. She had never seen a woman with such pale skin before, with a blue tint like Winona's. Except if the said person had hypothermia or something of the like. She could almost be certain that the escort had draped seaweed in her hair, a look so strange to the eyes of District 4. Her blue dress had millions of tiny gold beads fringing on the bottom and brightly coloured sequins almost resembling the shape of fish. Hale looked down at her own dress and then at Winona's- the woman probably had never known comfort in her life.

"Wasn't that lovely? Shall we pick our tributes now? The ladies always have the liberty of going first so now, I'll let the fine boys of District 4 get their fair chance."

Her hands reached into the bowl and swirled around, taunting. You could almost hear the breath everyone was holding. Hale clutched her eyes shut and prayed over and over in her head,

 _Please don't be Cas._

 _Please don't be Cas._

 _Please don't let it be Cas._

When Winona had decided, she smiled widely and sauntered back over to the microphone. "Lukos Duverne!"

 _It wasn't Cas_.

The boy was a year older than Hale, one she knew to be a regular at the training centre. He didn't look angry or shocked. There was no sobbing from the audience or whispers about who he was. He was completely passive till he got to the stage, where he allowed a smirk to remain on his face. He looked every part the victor, handsome, built, tall. That was a boy who knew he would be coming home.

"Let's see which lucky girl gets to go with this young man!"

Winona didn't take nearly as much time with the girl's slips, not allowing Hale to catch her breath. This moment of weakness was her first mistake, as it seemed the cameras had turned to her before Winona had even said her name. It sounded funny to her ears and she wasn't quite sure if it was her own name that she was hearing.

"Hale Vincoré?"

Her legs felt hot and they didn't seem to be able to stand up by themselves, evident in the fact that the girls beside her were holding her up. Everything, everything was spinning and she couldn't remember what was left and what was right when walking up the stairs. Once on stage, Hale forgot how to breathe and she didn't feel as calm as she did when under the water. She might as well been made out of paper because when Lukos took it, he may as well have torn easily through her. No matter what Winona said, she did not feel lucky. Not at all.

* * *

 **rosia** : _ **roh-sh-ah**_

 **vincoré** : _**vin-core-eh**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: _THE TRAIN_**

 _THE JUSTICE BUILDING WASN'T_ somewhere Hale often visited, the last time being the one and only time that she signed up for tessarae. May's paranoia leading up to those games was so great that it was guaranteed that Hale would never have to do such a thing again. However, the done deed was done and those extra few slips from years ago could possibly have been why Hale, out of all people, was chosen. She kept on thinking why no-one had volunteered, not Luna Harwood who was considered the greatest student at the career training centre, or Melisse Raye who had lost her entire family in a boating accident and had _nothing left to lose._

In the end, she whittled it down to superstition. Maybe Hale just wasn't lucky enough. Maybe she should've thrown a penny into the sea when she caught that large tuna last week or maybe she should've looked away any time a black cat crossed her path. Maybe this was just her fate. Books were sparse in District 4 but Hale had read a select few, trading and swapping in order to get the aged pages. She had read of old gods and goddesses, religions and what they praised. She had read of a benevolent god, bestowing free will upon humanity but always knowing their fate. She knew of the Fates, three witch-like creatures who threaded and snipped at the strings of human life, bringing it and taking it as they pleased. She wondered if she should pray. If any of these higher beings were listening, they would hear that Hale's heart was hammering like a hummingbird's wings and this was her way of saying, _she wanted to live._

The barrel of a peacekeeper's gun was pressed softly against her back and for the first time in a while, Hale noticed how fragile she was. She always thought she was the rough sort of girl, from years of working on a boat, making nets, handling ropes and all the other sorts of things that came with being a fisherman. May and Rosia had soft, delicate hands as they were both seamstresses and Hale's were hard and calloused. Yet now, she felt more scared than she did when she was caught in a riptide or was nearly bitten by a water moccasin- and all she was doing now was walking.

She was stumbling over her own feet as they lead the way to the Justice Building but then again, she never had very good land legs. Hale was scared of saying goodbye because a goodbye meant that she was never coming back and Hale wanted to come back.

The waiting room inside the building was very pretty, with scenic seaside paintings strung up on every wall, and small stained glass windows with pictures of multi-coloured shells and fishes. She tapped her foot anxiously, the sound loud as a drum in the near empty room. Rosia and May's arrival came like a flood, everything exploding at once. She ran to them and they welcomed her into her arms.

"I can't, I can't do it," Hale sobbed into her mother's blouse, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't make me do it, please, May."

"Hush, baby," May whispered softly, stroking her daughter's hair. "Think of the sea."

Rosia took her trembling sister into her arms, crying silent tears of her own. "You do whatever you have to do, understand? Whatever."

Hale looked up at her sister, knowing this was a confession of some sorts. She would make her sins and her family would forgive them.

"Baby, don't cry because this isn't goodbye. You're coming back to us and I don't care how you do it. You are coming home."

Her mother had a strong grip on the girl's shoulder at this point, determination in her eyes. "And I wish I had longer to just stay and hold you but there are so many people who love you here. We're all waiting on you."

May gave her one last hug and Hale breathed in deep, taking in her mother's scent. She placed a tender kiss on Hale's forehead and then it was as if she was a ghost. Rosia trailed behind for slightly longer, her hands clutching at Hale's own. "I love you, Hale. Don't leave me."

And then she too, was gone.

It was only a second alone but the loneliness seemed to last a lifetime before Cassian burst into the room. This time, Hale smiled, happy. She was glad to see this face again, even if it was the last time. Cassian strode up to her, eyes so deadly serious. His arms enveloped her body and it was almost crushing her but she didn't mind, not this time.

"You give them hell," he murmured into her ear, never letting her go in the process.

"Hey, Cas," she managed weakly, hugging him back just as hard.

"No I'm serious, Hale," he said with a 'no-bullshit' tone that she rarely ever heard from him.

"When are you ever?"

"Now. Make them regret the day they ever came to know the name Hale Vincoré."

Hale shook her head, knowing that she made a weak first impression. "They won't even look twice at me."

"Then _make_ them look!" He said explosively, shaking her slightly. "Or maybe don't. Be invisible, like Johanna Mason and then cut them down like weeds. Just win."

"I'm not like that, Cas. I can't do that. I can't hurt them like they want me to."

"I know, I know but _Hale_. Hale, please. You have to win. You always have to win whatever competition it is when it's you and me. This is no different. You _will_ win."

"I'll try," Hale said with a nervous laugh. Cassian immediately took Hale's face in his hands, squeezing slightly.

"You'll do more than that. You will be _okay_."

The peacekeepers knocked hard on the door once, and her best friend was leaving. He gave her a wink and that smile that made everything feel okay. "Stay alive, sunshine."

Hale didn't expect any more visitors after Cassian but to her surprise, six more bumbled through the door. It was her crew, the people she worked with for the past couple of years. Some were large, tattooed men and some were scrawny teenagers, working because they had no alternative. All of them were tanned and bore the scars of the work, just like Hale. And they all had tears glinting in their eyes, but didn't dare let them fall.

"I'm sorry," began Tin, the oldest of them all, pulling her in for a gentle hug.

"At least we'll get to see your pretty face on screen all the time," Ilya, only a few years older than Hale herself, joked, making light of the situation. Hale smiled sadly and pulled them all in for a group hug.

"Finley, don't get tangled in the nets now that I'm not here to help you. Sierre, don't bully Finley without me. Thank you guys, truly and honestly, for being here."

"It's not the same if you're not here. You're irreplaceable," Sierre said comfortingly, placing her hand on top of Hale's.

"I'd appreciate it if you could be slightly kinder to Rosia and May seen as, uh, I won't be working, please?"

"Of course," Tin agreed, nodding his head profusely. "We also wanted to give you this- if you'll take it."

Hale took in her hands what seemed like a gold coin till she looked closely and saw the imprint. It was the seal of the boat. The name _'St Celestine'_ embossed so tiny that she had to squint to read. Along with that, a small angel fish adorned it and on the reverse side, a boat much like their own. Hale had never seen anything like this before and would have surely mistaken it for some sort of pirate treasure had she seen this in the sand.

"Is this the seal of the ship?" She asked, nearly breathless at such a valuable object.

"It's real gold as well. There's only two of these in the world and now you have one of them."

"Oh, Tin. How can I keep this? How can I-"

"Just survive for us. We ain't a crew without you, honey."

When her time was up, her arms were aching from holding on too tight and they reached out, desperately trying to hold on to the last few good things she had- and then they were gone. She was left with the cold peacekeepers who may as well be made out of stone, prodding at her back, making sure she didn't step out of line.

She joined with the others promptly, Lukos looking ahead with steely eyes but by her side, and Finnick and Mags trailing slightly behind them. Winona was leading them, beaming at all the cameras pushed towards their faces on the way, a feat Hale could not manage. A grimace was fixated on her face, reflecting badly on the girl. Her first impressions hadn't gone too well- she wasn't cut-throat enough to smirk and be happy at the prospect of a fight to the death and yet, she wasn't lovely enough to smile and wave at the reporters.

Entering the train was a relief, a getaway from the masses that surrounded them. Hale was stunned by the train car so much so that Finnick had to shake her out of her stupor. She jumped back quickly, surprised at his touch. "Lavish, isn't it?"

"A slight understatement," Hale mumbled, knowing that this dining car was larger than any living room or dining room she had seen in district four.

"If you think this is nice, wait till you see the Capitol!" Winona chirped in, fluffing cushions on the sofa that clearly didn't need to be fluffed.

"Can I sit?" Hale asked hesitantly, not knowing if she was given some liberty due to her impending death or if manners were required to survive in this world.

"Honey, you can sit and watch the Reapings after you eat and settle but firstly, you need to talk to your mentors." Hale was surprised at Winona's soft tone- she didn't expect this kindness from a Capitol woman. The lady smiled at her before going off to do whatever business, leaving Lukos and Hale in the hands of Finnick and Mags.

"So," said Lukos, speaking for the first time. "How do I win?"

Hale didn't know whether she should be insulted, or if she should just nod- it was dangerous to make enemies so soon. She knew she had a very little chance of going home but that didn't mean she wouldn't try in the Games. Finnick cocked an eyebrow, then smirked a little.

"Confident, then? You think the two of you are on different skill levels?"

"I believe so."

This, Hale did not doubt. Hale was a fisherman and Lukos was a boy who probably went to the academy everyday. In fact, she wondered if he would have volunteered had he not been reaped.

"Then I suppose we'll have to train you separately. Lukos, you're with Mags. Hale, you're with me." Lukos' mouth fell open at this, clearly irritated by the decision made.

"What? How is _she_ going to help me?" Mags just smiled, as if what he had said didn't affect her. "She's like 90 and dying."

Finnick frowned, moving closer to Mags so he could clutch her arm. "Don't talk to her that way."

"I hate to break it to you," Hale turned to the angry boy, "but unless you let Mags help you, dying is more of your concern than hers."

Lukos had nothing to say to this, huffing and turning away from the group. Mags began pulling gently at his arm, trying to show him something.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Finnick lead the way to a door with a golden number four and the generic female gender sign. She pushed it open to find a large, clean suite with a bed large enough to fit five people in.

"Holy shit," Hale whispered, not knowing how such a big room could fit inside the train.

"It's nice, right?" Hale nodded at Finnick without even looking away. "Thank you for just then, with Mags and your partner. You have a real good soul, I can tell."

Hale smiled slightly, placing herself down on the bed. "I'm afraid that's not enough to win, Finnick."

"I will _help_ you win. I mean, that's why I chose you. I also wouldn't be able to work with someone so ignorant as Lukos and yeah, maybe he's better trained but so what? I saw potential in you and I saw greatness. You can do this, Hale."

Hale scooted away from Finnick, not believing much of what he said. "You saw _what_ in me? You don't even know me! I appreciate the pep talk but inspiration and ambition are nothing against knives and swords."

She moved towards what she thought to be the wardrobe, hoping she could find some clothes and take another shower. She felt dirty and sweaty and hot, just like at the end of the day on the boats. Finnick caught her arm, pulling her back gently before she shook himself out of his grip, cradling her arm as if it had been burnt.

"You're not nothing and you're not about to die anytime soon. I've seen your hands and they are fishermen's hands. Do you work on a boat?" Hale replied with a nod.

"Brilliant," Finnick said with a grin, seating them both on the bed again. "What else do you do? What do your parents and your family do?"

"Apart from me, the rest of my family are seamstresses. I gut fish and I swim- I don't know what else really."

"Brilliant," Finnick repeated. Hale had a clear look of confusion on her face, waiting for her mentor to explain to her how fishing would help her in the arena.

"You can swim- althought just about everybody in District 4 can- which means you'll have the upper hand in a water-based arena. You said your family were seamstresses which means you must know the most basic things about stitching, which is good for wounds and cuts. You can make nets, useful with rope, you can fish and gut fish, so you can hunt for food and you must be handy with a knife, yes?"

Hale was more than handy with a knife. On some days where they had no work, Hale and Cassian would go to shallow waters and catch fish with small knives and whoever had caught the smallest fish by dark was declared the winner- Hale, of course, nearly always won.

"I suppose," she said vaguely, not knowing if she was on the same level that he expected of her.

"Hale, you are so much more than you think you are. Don't give up on yourself. Have a shower then come out to eat, we'll be waiting."

 _We'll be waiting._ It was the second time Hale had heard something along those lines today. It sounded as if everyone else was standing still while Hale was going a hundred miles a minute but it was just the opposite. Everyone else will keep moving, going on but Hale would stay 17 forever, doomed to wait on a life she would never get back.

Just before Finnick left the room, he turned to give her some advice he doubted she would want to hear.

"Gutting a fish is a... bloody job. It prepares you."

With that, he left. It made Hale think about that time, a year or two ago when the ship had sailed out too far and a great white suddenly descended upon them like the plague. It had taken a bite out of the timber and no knives that Hale or the crew threw at it seemed to hurt it. It was so invincible, taunting them for nearly an hour, the crew throwing out nearly everything they had caught that day to appease the creature but it wasn't enough. It was Hale, who had made a makeshift spear out of the broken timber on the lower decks, whittling a point that was nearly sharp as any blade. The next time it opened its jaws, expecting a feast of rotting carps, it received a spear down its oesophagus and straight through its fleshy body.

The cheer was so loud that Hale had saved them, that she _almost_ didn't feel guilty. But she did, she felt so terrible when they hauled it onto their boat and had to look away. It really was a thing of beauty and Hale had killed it. It hurt her to even kill a beast, how was she expected to kill a child just like herself?

Hale could gut fish easily, because it is all she had ever known. Hale could not gut people because _people are not fish._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: _MEETINGS_**

 _HALE WOULDN'T SAY SHE WAS STUPID_ but she definitely didn't know how to work the showers in the train car. At home, there had only been one knob to turn the shower on and another to change the temperature from freezing cold to lukewarm. Here, there were multitudes of buttons that controlled the scents, pressures and temperatures. Hale must have been in there for a good half an hour and she came out smelling like a plethora of flowers.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she stood in her room, thinking hard on what to do. Her white dress was still laying on the bed and she didn't want to let it go quite yet. However, she had a feeling Winona would disapprove so she rummaged through the large wardrobe that was stocked fully with clothes. Thankfully none of them were too outrageous and Capitol-esque so she eventually found a loose fitting red dress with some pattern on it, and buttons that she left open above the chest. She carefully hung her white dress on a hanger and put it into the wardrobe in case an avox would come cleaning her room and think it was District 4 trash and throw it away.

When she returned to the dining car Winona and Finnick were already seated, her escort talking away into her mentor's ear; the latter seemed considerably less interested. Mags and Lukos weren't in sight but Hale decided to join them at the table anyway. At her arrival, Winona looked over and clapped her hands in delight.

"Wonderful! You're just in time! We should wait for the other two but we're going to start anyway- that's what happens when you don't arrive promptly."

Hale doesn't recall a meeting time being set but she goes with it anyway, trying to refrain from rolling her eyes. With a wave of Winona's hand, avoxes start flooding in, bringing dishes and courses that Hale had never seen before in her life. There are people whose appetite is reduced by the mere thought of the Games but Hale was not one of those people. She was hungry and there was food so she was going to eat it. It made no sense for her to deny her stomach when she knew she would be starving the next week. If anything, it was the bright colours of the foods that made her uneasy.

"What's this?" She asked, picking up what seemed like white coloured pastry with pink icing and strawberries on top of it.

"That's a champagne and strawberry flavoured eclair- you can't eat that, that's for dessert!"

Hale had only tasted champagne once in her life, a small sip or two when Rosia had escaped from her final Reaping. An extensive amount of friends and family had to chip in to get that bottle but it was well deserved. Hale was pretty sure she had liked it but she couldn't be sure. All that mattered was the occasion that came along with the champagne. Whatever it tasted of, Hale wouldn't let Winona tell her what she could and couldn't eat.

"I'll damn well eat what I please."

The Capitol woman's head snapped back in shock, not expecting that to come from the dainty girl's mouth. It was rude, yes, but all things considered, Hale really could do whatever she pleased if she was going to get murdered in a week or so. She stared at the escort whilst placing the pastry into her mouth, breaking into a large mouth-filled grin. It was a beautiful delicacy, with a sweet cream in the middle that fizzed, tasting like heaven paired with the sweet traces of strawberry on it. Encouraged by this, she piled a little more food onto her plate, sushi of questionable colours and many more things she had never seen of. Throughout this whole process, Winona's mouth was open in disbelief and disgust at the girl's poor manners.

"That's fish. You have fish and biscuits on your plate. At the same time."

"No, I don't," Hale replied in confusion, looking down at dish, becoming increasingly aggravated by Winona's prescense.

"That," the woman said, pointing a long, golden fingernail at what looked like a pink clam shell. "Is a wafer. Honestly- oh, I'm so glad you're here!"

Mags and Lukos had walked in, thankfully to Hale's relief. Winona had moved around the table all the way to the other side of Finnick, who had been watching the exchange between the two in amusement. Too eager for a women most likely twice the age of Lukos, she patted on the seat next to her for the boy to sit. This left Mags on Hale's right hand side which she was appreciative for, since Mags never complained about anything, ever.

For a good ten minutes it was all just small talk, the escort gossiping enthusiastically with the two boys on either side of her who had most definitely lost track of what was going on. Hale enjoyed her polite conversation with Mags, though it was just her talking between mouthfuls and Mags nodding in interest at all the uninteresting things she was saying. Suddenly, the girl heard someone saying something that made her stomach cave, and a loss for her appetite.

"What?" She asked, turning her head towards their conversation.

Winona smiled widely, appearing as if she had let the events of a minutes ago be bygones. "Yes, we'll arrive at the Capitol tomorrow! Isn't that exciting? You'll be prepped for the Tribute Parade almost immediately, I can't wait!"

The mere thought of it made Hale feel sick. She was going to be put on display, for all the keen Capitol citizens to judge her by her prettiness and bet her on life like she was simply a two-dimensional person, a character from a book, a not-real life that they were playing with. Why would any career voluntarily sign up for this? District 4 had a volunteer every so often but they weren't as common as Districts 1 or 2. Following this train of thought, she remembered she had to watch the Reapings after- something she did not feel very much inclined to do. If she were to feign a stomach ache- which Winona may possible sympathise with if Hale offered some tears- she may still be able to get out of it.

When Hale offered some terrible excuse to leave the table, Lukos didn't lift his head, Mags patted her arm kindly and Winona didn't make any comment but she didn't seem all too surprised at Hale's fake stomach ache, considering her unladylike manner of eating. Finnick gave her an odd look but left her be, so Hale retired to her room unscathed, hoping no-one would call for her to watch the Reapings.

There was something unsettling about watching your fellow, young competitors on screen, like characters from or movie, then seeing them in real life, flesh and blood and out to get hers. Hale didn't particularly feel like getting that punch in the gut today. She was just sat on the bed for a while, not doing much else, feeling incredibly lonely and incredibly trapped. What _was_ there to do? Apart from possibly Finnick, there was no-one to talk to. Suddenly, almost as if someone had read her mind, there was a knock on the door. She quietly called for them to come in, assuming it was Finnick.

"Lukos?"

The boy smiled tightly, running a hand through his messy brown hair. He looked flustered, and remembering their previous conversation, Hale wondered what he had possibly come to say.

"Hale. Hey. I, uh, just wanted to apologise for what I said earlier. Considering everything that's happened today and me being trained for the past couple of years, I was conditioned to be hostile. I feel like such a piece of shit about it, and yeah, sorry."

She didn't know whether his apology was sincere or not but given the fact that he was blushing, Hale wanted to assume he was genuine. A small smile spread across her face and she could almost see the sigh of relief from Lukos.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Listen, we don't have to be best friends or allies but I just- appreciate it." She repeated herself in saying what she wanted to say.

Lukos nodded, returning a smile and left. Hale laid back on her bed, content with the fact that she hopefully had one less enemy in the arena. It was unlikely for district partners to kill each other, unless they were in the final two or if they really hated each other. Hale was pretty certain neither would be applicable here. The Reapings would be shown in an hour or two, just before dinner. She didn't want to watch it but she certainly wanted dinner. Hale had quite some time to kill.

This was a big train, she thought. Therefore there must be some other interesting compartments. She snuck out of her room in case exploration was strictly forbidden by Winona. If she was caught she'd have to endure another lecture, something she wasn't in the mood for. Thankfully, there was no-one out there so left quickly to the compartment on her left.

It was an empty bar, save for the bartender who was polishing glasses. She could have a drink, right? There couldn't possibly be age limits on tributes who were going to die soon. She walked up, catching his eye, taking a seat on the tall stool.

"What can I get for you?" So he wasn't an avox then. Hale realised that she wasn't that well-versed in alcohol, except for knowing a little about champagne, wine and moonshine.

"Whatever tastes the best," she said vaguely, making the man raise his brow. Did he expect her to know her liquor?

He pulled out a bottle that had a stain-glass effect on it, filling up half a glass with a strange lilac coloured liquid, then added a white foam that lay thinly on top. He pushed it towards her and stared at her, waiting for her to drink it. She did so hesitantly, taking a small sip.

"That tastes like shit!"

Her throat burned and she coughed violently as it stung as it travelled down her throat. It tasted like what she expected liquid metal to taste like, mixed with a shot of fuel. The man cracked a smile as she continued sipping, and the more she drank, the worse it tasted.

"That's what money tastes like, sweetheart. It's the most expensive bottle here."

"Yeah, well, money tastes like shit."

"I agree," he said with a chuckle, watching her push the drink back to his side of the counter (after she had licked the foam off). "Can I get you anything else?"

Hale shook her head, hopping off the stool. "Not today."

What's the point of drinking things that taste awful? Besides, she asked him for something nice and he gave her something disgusting. Were all Capitol people such assholes? She decided to move over to the next compartment, first peering through the glass which showed that the room was empty. When she stepped through the automatic doors, she realised that the compartment looked a lot like their own. It was only when she wandered down further that she realised it was for tributes, after seeing the gold plated numbers on the doors. _District 3._

Hale didn't realise there would be other tributes on the train- surely not all of them? It must just have been the surrounding districts (though Hale didn't know which those were). The Reapings were going to be played soon, so where were the Tributes? Not that Hale wanted to meet them, she would turn tail and flee if she saw anybody that she wasn't supposed to see. It helped to have as much distance between her and the Games as possible, and that meant staying far, far away from the other tributes if she could. _So why was she still here?_

The moment she stepped forward to explore further, she heard the sound of the compartment doors opening- from the other side. A boy stepped in, with messy blonde hair and the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen. It took almost no time for him to notice her, and a cruel smirk broke out on his face. Hale could not run away, because the way he was looking at her, as if she was meat to slaughter, rooted her to the ground in terror. He was so tall and brutish, it was impossible not to fear him. She could hope that he was an avox- but who was she trying to fool? This boy was a tribute and, oh god, he was going to kill her.

He stalked forward and Hale took a few baby steps back, scared to humiliate herself by bumping into something. The boy was positively grinning by now, relishing in the fear she radiated. He was close, too close to her, their faces no more than a feet away from each other. They stared at each other for a little while. Then, he spoke.

"They told me that the Capitol would give me anything I want," he started, his voice full of daggers, icy and harsh.

 _Not an avox_ , Hale thought to herself. By a measure of his muscularity and confidence, she figured that it's likely he'd be from a richer district; one or two. A volunteer?

"I didn't realise that that included a _whore_ , made nice and pretty for me."

Before Hale knew what she was doing, she had corrected her posture, raised her chin and lifted her hand to slap the boy across the face. Hard. It was probably the worst mistake she had ever made but it would be a cold day in hell before she let someone degrade her like he had. He brought two fingers to his now-red cheek, and dragged them down his face as if he enjoyed the pain, all whilst sporting the same sickening smile.

"You don't talk to me like that," Hale hissed, not thinking about the consequences of her actions. "I am not a _nice_ girl and I will not play _nice_ , so watch your fucking back."

What had she done? Hale gave the boy one last disgusted look before calmly, slowly returning to her room (she wouldn't let him see her panic). She collapsed on the bed, trying to keep herself from exploding into tears.

It wasn't that long ago that her head was in turmoil over the fact that she may have to kill someone to survive. Now, she had delivered an empty threat. Hale was not a warrior but she didn't even have to watch the Reapings to know that this boy was competition. Is this what her anger did to her? Hale did not realise the extent of her temper. And so, her lack of ability to control it had led her to the deep end and she knew, this boy would truly, most definitely, kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

**an: hey, i never usually do these so i'm sorry but i'd just like to say that it'd be really nice if you could review if you like the story! or if you don't, and want to tell me how to improve!**

 **i mean, what's the point of uploading if the readers think my work is a pure pile of shit? so yeah, just review to tell me what you think of it, thanks!**

 **CHAPTER 4:** ** _ARRIVALS_**

 _THE TRAIN WAS RAPIDLY APPROACHING THE CAPITOL_ and Hale felt sick to her stomach. She got away with not watching the Reapings last night and she couldn't figure out if that was a decision she should regret. After all, seeing her fellow tributes in flesh and blood without not knowing who or what to expect was much, much worse- as she found out due to her encounter with the boy last night.

Breakfast was a quiet event, Hale being too invested in the new delicacies to concentrate on the conversations around her. Thankfully Winona filled in any awkward silences and didn't acknowledge Hale's eating habits again. She noticed that Lukos shot her small smiles whenever they made eye contact, which she was kind of grateful for because that showed that he was trying to make it up to her. Not that she even required that, his confirmation yesterday that she wasn't on his kill list was what provided her some relief.

"Well," Winona started after they had all finished their meal. "I can't wait for you all to see the Capitol- you'll love it, I promise! We're going to get there soon so you'll have just enough time to clean yourself up to get ready for the cameras. What are you waiting for? Go, go, go!"

She practically shooed Lukos and Hale out of their seats, tottering out herself as well so that she could go and and get ready (but the lady was already decked out in a rhinestone bejewelled jumpsuit).

"And wear something pretty!" She called out after them, making Finnick who remained at the table snort.

 _It's easy for him,_ Hale thought. _The Capitol love him._ If Hale was to enter the Capitol wearing anything, it would be her white dress. Once she'd entered her room, she slipped out of her bed clothes and showered again (handling it slightly better this time). She was glad to see her white dress still hung in the closet, pulling it oit to wear along with her undergarments. The material felt soft and familar, and the salty scent of District 4 still lingered on it. Looking in the mirror, Hale felt more at ease- this was the image of herself that she was accustomed to. This way, she was the girl who woke up early every morning to go work on the boats and came back with her share of the catch. This was Hale who gutted fish on her porch, not the District 4 tribute for the Hunger Games.

It was very likely Winona would get angry at her so Hale decided to brush her hair to see if that would soften the blow (then she couldn't say that Hale put no effort in). When she walked back out, Finnick and Mags were still seated at the table and the other two weren't back yet. She seated herself next to him and he gave her a warm smile that made her more inclined to like him.

"I'm glad you wore that. You look nice in it." Finnick's compliment made her blush lightly. It wasn't everyday a man who looks like _that_ complimented someone like Hale. Mags also patted her hand which also made her feel better.

"Won't make the Capitol like me though, will it?" She said with a sigh, slouching in her chair.

"Hopefully they won't think twice of it. Many districts that are close by to the Capitol arrive quickly so those tributes will still be in their tribute wear."

"Winona won't be very pleased."

"I didn't realise you were fighting for her approval," Finnick teased, causing her to smile slightly.

Speak of the devil and she shall arrive- Winona came out of her room in a blue and white checked satin dress and strange silver shoulder pads that made her look like she had a neck injury. The change was completely unneccessary but the escort looked pretty pleased with herself. When she saw Hale however, she audibly gasped, making the girl roll her eyes at the dramatics.

"Why are you wearing that? Didn't you see all the pretty clothes in your room?" Winona asked, seemingly still in shock as she completely ignored Lukos who had arrived.

"Yes, I did and I didn't like any of them."

"But this makes you look... homeless! It drowns you!" She all but shrieked.

"Winona, clearly you have never seen a homeless person," Hale snapped. "Don't let your privilege make a fool of you."

The older lady had nothing to reply. This was the second argument that they'd had so far and honestly it was tiring. Why should she have to defend her own mannerisms and habits? The two had widely different cultures so Hale wasn't about to become a new Capitol citizen any time soon.

"That was fascinating," Finnick whispered to her sarcastically, causing her to smack his arm lightly.

After Winona mumbled something indistinctive to Lukos, probably something about how he looked good, she turned back to them. "Well, we'll be there in less than two minutes I think. You might want to look out of the window, most say it is a sight to behold."

Hale's stubborn nature wanted to refuse but her curious side told her otherwise. After a look from Finnick that said ' _go_ ', she joined Lukos at the window. At first, it was nothing but empty country, fields upon fields. But then, the buildings started to roll in. The first few were nothing impressive but then they got taller and taller till Hale couldn't physical strain her neck to look at the peak of them. As the train entered into the centre of the Capitol, Hale noticed that there were multitudes of every colour, whether that be the brightly dressed people in crowds or the signs and the billboards. The only thing void of colour were the skyscrapers, glass monsters that shimmered when the sun's rays hit it. How could this graveyard of a city look so beautiful?

"I never thought that this would be the place where I die," Hale mumbled in awe, not expecting Lukos to hear.

"I did," he replied, never taking his eyes away from the window. "In some form of nightmare."

When the train started to slow down approaching the platforms where they would get off at, the blur of colours turned into indivual, strange-looking people. And there was a lot of them. There was a barrier behind which they stood, a tumultous crowd that was eager to meet them. Hale was almost sure she was going to be sick.

"We're here! Now, I know you're very excited but we have to wait a little because there are others on this train and we don't want to steal their spotlight. Don't worry, you'll have your turn!" The escort chirped happily after crawling out of whatever hole she had been in for the past few minutes.

Of course Hale already knew that there were other tributes on the train because one of them most likely wanted to snap her neck so she was glad to stay out of his way and the limelight, thank you very much. She could tell by the way the crowd screamed that someone had exited the train and it seemed like she held her breath till it was their turn (no, she just couldn't breathe very well). The moment they stepped out the people went crazy- they threw flowers at her (amongst other things) and screamed her name along with Lukos'.

It was so intimidating that she forgot to smile till Finnick patted her on the back, making her break into a small fake smile. She also offered small waves which the crowd seemed to love, so she kept on doing it till they reached the Remake Centre. When she got inside she almost collapsed to the floor because her legs felt like jelly- how could everyone else act normal?

"I just need a minute," Hale gasped out with her hands on her knees for support.

Winona tugged at Lukos' sleeve to pull him away, impatient. "I'll show Lukos' and Mags to his room. Finnick, I trust you can lead Hale to hers?"

Even before Finnick nodded Winona started to walk away. Finnick didn't say anything and just patted her on the back till her breathing regulated, something she was very appreciative of. Then she saw other tributes walking past, accompanied by their mentors, making the girl groan quietly.

"You okay?" Finnick asked in a soft tone, evident sympathy for the girl.

"Not in the slightest," she said, straightening up. "But I have to be."

They walked quietly to where Roma's prep room was, a large number four brandished on the door. Just as her mentor was about to leave her, she grabbed his wrist lightly, a realisation coming to mind.

"What will happen to my dress after I go in there?" She asked, causing Finnick to furrow his eyebrows at the strange question.

"I assume they'll throw it away. Can't have any District 4 trash lying around can they?" This attempt at a joke was ignored by Hale who was debating what to do in her head.

"Will you do me a favour?" When Finnick nodded, she gripped the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head, handing the cloth to him. His briefly shocked face turned passive and he kept eye contact with her, showing the respect he had for the girl. Hale just couldn't bear to be parted with the last ties to her district. She didn't regret it, not even when she heard a wolf whistle that came from a tall, lanky boy who was walking to his own prep room. She barely registered him, facing Finnick with all seriousness.

"Please, keep this safe. It's the only thing- just _please_ ," she begged.

"I will." Finnick took the dress from her and she took a deep breath in for reassurance, entering the prep room.

Immediately, three multi-coloured beings were on her like harpies, touching her hair and pulling her skin.

"Look at her eyes, they're so blue!"

"Her skin is dry but we can fix that!"

"She even smells of the ocean!"

"You've never been to the ocean, Wylla."

The next few hours were not pleasant. The three members of her prep team were called Aris, Wylla and Mirella. They seemed pretty nice if anything, nicer than Winona was anyway. Once they found her ship's seal tucked into her bra after they stripped her down, they kindly said that they'd return it after polishing it which seemed very good of them. However, that didn't mean the prepping procedure was enjoyable because Hale was very ready to get death over and done with if another wax strip approached her body.

It was also very scary to be having people who looked very strange to her getting her ready. Aris had blue-tinged skin and had white tattooed tears rolling down his face. Wylla and Mirella seemed more toned down, with strangely dyed hair (Mirella's hair seemed to resemble a self-portrait of some sort) but uncoventional dresses and shoes that were not made for walking. At least after all the plucking, waxing, scrubbing, cleaning, moisturising and other prep, she was allowed to have a soothing bath to let her skin breathe.

She imagined that leaving the bath is somewhat similar to what being birthed feels like, especially considering she felt like a newborn baby. Then she was made to sit on a table with only a thin robe; she was the only one in the room since her stylists had left. Ten minutes passed before a woman entered the room who almost made Hale's jaw drop- she was beautiful. Her black hair was twisted into a tight bun and her angular face was filled with an abundance of freckles. What she was wearing wasn't horrendous either- simply a flared, black jumpsuit that complimented the golden tattoos that adorned her skin. An elegant but _frightening_ woman.

"Hale. I'm Dicté. Take off your robe."

Although the command was strange, Hale was obedient anyway. Besides, nudity wasn't a unusual state of being back in District 4, so it didn't bother her much. Dicté walked around her, observing and taking Hale's measurements. After a few silent minutes of this, she stepped back and looked at Hale again.

"Not bad. Prettier than the last."

Hale took this as a sign if approval. The head stylist moved to leave but then paused before exiting.

"Hale. I could be your greatest enemy or your best friend- you listen to me and we'll get along just fine. When people don't take my advice, they don't get sponsors and then they die. Do you want to die?"

She waited for Hale's response and the girl in question shook her head, responding shakily. "We're going to be best friends."

A couple minutes later, her prep team shuffled back in and were letting out excited shrieks. "You're going to love what Dicté has in mind for you!"

Wylla was painting her toenails a dark, shimmery blue whilst Aris painted her nails deep black. Mirella was in charge of her hair which was two braids loosely pinned back, the rest of her hair coming down as loose waves. She saw that seashells and pearls were being intwined into her hair which surprisingly didn't weigh her down as much as she thought it would.

When it came to the make-up, Hale was more than stunned when they handed her a mirror at the end. Her eyes were dark blue and gold with stars placed all around her eyes, nearly falling down to her cheeks. Her lips were left as they were with a clear gloss and it seemed her face almost glowed- how could she look so alive and haunting at the same time?

It was when the dress was brought out that her heart stopped. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. "I'll be wearing that?"

"Yes, and it's a damn privilege," Dicté snapped back, helping the girl into the dress so that she could sew her into it.

The sleeves fell off her shoulder and it was v-neck that didn't reveal too much but exposed a lot of skin. The bodice was embellished by so many jewels- pearls and rhinestones and seashells and starfish (that hopefully weren't real). It wasn't in the flashy, trashy sort of manner like in clothes Winona wore. No, this was intricate beadwork at the hands of an artist. The skirt had some of the beads from the bodice trailing down into it which gave it a sense of continuity and fluidity, especially with the small train that it had. Whilst the stylists helped put on her jewellrey and shoes (which were thankfully just sandals), Dicté attached a cape around Hale's neck. The first layer was sheer but the second was like a blacker, thinner version of a fisherman's net- and it was by far the coolest thing Hale had ever worn.

"I look... _good_. What am I?" She asked in a whisper, still not quite believing what she saw in the mirror.

"A siren, caught in a fisherman's net. Which makes you angry," Dicté explained, though Hale didn't quite understand.

"A siren?"

"It's a mythical creature that lives in the oceans and seas. They're said to lure men with their beauty and singing then drag them down to the depths. Drown them, eat them, whatever." _So she really was a monster._ "So, when you go out there, eat their hearts out."

The whole prep team escorted her to the area where all the tributes gathered before the Tribute Parade. She felt calmer this time around when seeing the other tributes. She didn't feel like throwing up yet, only regurgitating and swallowing the bile in her throat. The horses were especially nice, considering Hale had never seen one before. The prep team eventually dissolved away as she stood there stroking one of District 4's horses, a black beauty. When she heard a quiet 'ahem' behind her, she turned around with a small smile, expecting Finnick or Lukos.

To her great disappointment, it was the boy she had slapped on the train yesterday. He was dressed as a gladiator - _what district was that meant to be_?- and admittedly looked very, very good. Hale tried her best to keep her eyes away from his torso and this proved to be a very difficult task for her.

"Four," he greeted with an almost mocking tone, which was better than she could've hoped for to be honest. After the incident, she wouldn't have been surprised if he just got his (hopefully) fake gladiator sword and stabbed her with it.

"What do you want?" She said this rather softly, which surprised the boy a little. He recovered quickly, the smirk settling comfortably on his face again.

"Marvel told me that you were stripping for the world to see before, in the corridor- so you really are a whore?"

"Option B, Marvel is a pervert and should keep his eyes to himself," she snapped, continuing to stroke the horse as a way to calm herself down.

"He also said that you were a sight to behold." He stepped forward, causing Hale's breathing to quicken slightly. "I agree with him."

She didn't reply to him so both of them just stood there, looking each other in the eyes. Neither of them were willing to look away first and so thankfully, it was Lukos that broke away this odd staring competition.

"Hale?"

Both looked to the boy in question, who in Hale's opinion, looked very handsome. He was wearing a similar cape to hers but no shirt, although he did sport many new tattoos which looked so fascinating on his skin. The blue ink crawled up from the waistband of his pants to his neck, symbolising many stories of the sea and it's monsters.

"I'll be seeing you, _Hale_." And with that, he left.

Hale immediately turned to Lukos, who she knew had watched the Reapings. "Who was that?"

"Cato Kingston, a volunteer from District 2. You'd be better staying away from him. And come on, we have to get into our chariots now." _Great, she had pissed off a Career._

The feat was easily done with the help of the stylists plus Finnick. He couldn't help but look up at her proudly, standing there like a goddess in her chariot. He patted her on the hand that gripped the chariot tightly, showing her anxiety. "You'll be fine. You look beautiful; just smile and wave."

She gave him a steely nod and looked ahead as the countdown to the Tribute Parade began. Hale watched as the chariots rolled out, District 1 decked out in a bright pink feathery outfit (the boy she assumed was Marvel looked very displeased. Hale was glad about this). Cato and his small district partner both the sported the gladiator assemble whilst District 3 was a mess of wires and circuits. Then it came to them. As their chariot started to move, Hale gripped the sides even tighter. _She was going to fall off and be crushed by horses hooves-_ which sounded like a more pleasant death than competing in the Games to be fair.

The roar of the crowd was even louder than back at the train platform and people were throwing whole bouquets at her as if this was some sort of obstacle course. The spotlights were so blinding that it hurt to look up but she persisted anyway; with a raised chin, a small smirk and the thought ' _eat your hearts out._ ' She waved once or twice, just to show some charisma amongst the mystery- and she was pretty sure she had underwear thrown at her in return. The whole experience was deeply disturbing. It was only when District 12 arrived that the crowd exploded, erupting into cheers and howls and sobs.

They were in _flames_. Hale didn't suppose her fluttering cape held a candle to that. The two tributes, in their late teens, had fire dancing on their backs, hands intertwined and raised in the air almost as a sign of their sure victory. The horses came to a slow halt when President Snow was delivering his speech and Hale's eyes flickered over to the District 12 tributes.

"She's a volunteer," Lukos mumbled so quietly that even she hardly heard it.

Hale wanted to let out a defeated sigh. District 12 rarely had victors and volunteers were even rarer but looking at the girl, she just had an inkling that she was something special. A victor. It was difficult to look powerful for the rest of the Parade when all she could think about was her impending death. She was thankful when the event was over, almost collapsing into Finnick's arms after stepping off the chariot.

"We were upstaged," Lukos said bitterly, causing Hale to raise an eyebrow- she didn't care for it that much.

"Don't worry, you did brilliantly. You didn't draw too much attention like 12 did so you won't have a target on your backs but it'll be easy getting sponsors for you." Finnick reassured her, leading the way to the elevator up to their respective suites.

She had to politely disagree with her mentor- she had already drawn the attention of a Career. And judging by the wink he gave her from across the room before the elevator doors shut, she would certainly say that there was a dangerous game at play.


End file.
